The Secret
by OwlDuchess
Summary: Iris arrives in Portland to track down her father and solve the mystery of who she is. Can Nick help her, or will he fall for her? T for later chapters.
1. The Meeting

Portland, Oregon.

5000 miles from everything she knew.

0 miles from what she needed to know.

She stood outside the police station, debating whether she was ready. She was flustered, moving from one foot to the next, keeping her head down for fear of catching someone's eye. She knew she was being ridiculous. She was here now- it was time.

She took a tentative step towards the entrance, than another. She was just about to reach for the door, when someone bumped into her, knocking her handbag from her shoulder.

As she pulled it back up her arm, she could feel a warm hand on her shoulder. More than that, she felt power.

"Are you ok?" a voice spoke.

As her eyes met his, all thoughts of what to say In reply left her. His blue eyes were piercing, she felt vulnerable somehow- like they were looking into the deep recesses of her mind where she kept all her deepest darkest secrets. And his hair- he had that perfectly floppy dark hair that she would love to run her fingers through.

Her thoughts returned to the present, when she realised where that power was coming from.

"You're a Grimm" she spoke in a soft British accent.

He pulled her aside.

"How did you know that?" he questioned.

"I can feel it"

He looked at her. She hadn't volge'd which every Wesen did before they were able to identify him.

"What are you?" he continued, his tone softening at the sight of her clear distress.

"That's a good question" She replied, still drawn to his eyes.

"You mean you don't know? How can that be?"

"Because I'm brand new. I don't know what I am, nor does anyone else. Well, there is someone that might, I came here to find him"

"Wait, you're a new kind of Wesen?" He spoke, his tone of disbelief clear. Vesen were old, they didn't exactly have new kinds popping up. Well, at least that's what he thought.

"Look, I know how this sounds- especially to a Grimm. But trust me, you won't find me in your books, believe me I've already looked."

He stared at her. He hadn't really looked at her in the few minutes they'd been talking, but now he saw her. And she was beautiful. She had blonde hair that sat just past her shoulders, with bangs that just touched her cheeks. True to her accent, she had an English Rose complexion, with green eyes that he was finding it hard not to stare into. Juliette had had green yes, it was one of the things he had loved about her. But hers were different somehow.

"I have some friends that might be able to help, I can take you to them if you want?" He offered, hoping Monroe and Rosalee might have some insight on who this young woman was.

She hesitated. She had come here with the intention of marching in and finding him, the one that could answer the question of who she was. But now, the idea of leaving the Grimm seemed a bad one. She wanted to be with him just a while longer.

"Ok" She replied, a smile forming.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the spice shop. He opened the door for her, the familiar bell ringing letting Monroe and Rosalee know they had company. As they entered the store, the two quickly broke off a kiss.

"Hey Nick!" Monroe called. "Whose you friend?" he continued, slightly flustered by the interruption.

"A Blutbad and a Fuschbau?" Cute. Very cute."

"A what and a what now?" Monroe replied, a very worried expression filling his face.

"It's fine, she's Wesen" Nick replied.

Monroe and Rosalee looked at one another. Both were usually pretty adept at sensing fellow Wesen but this girl was different. Monroe stepped out from behind the counter and Volge'd. He sniffed her, indeed she was Wesen but her scent was totally unknown to him. Returning back to his human form, he kept looking at her.

"Monroe- it's rude to stare" Ushered Rosalee, now stood at his side.

"Right, Sorry. Sorry….?"

"Iris" She replied, realising she didn't even know the Grimms name.

"Iris, this is Monroe, Rosalee. I'm Nick by the way" he spoke, realising he hadn't even introduced himself.

"So, an Apothecary- that's a very Wesen sort of business" She spoke, looking at Rosalee.

Silence followed.

"So, erm, we were hoping you might be able to help?" Nick spoke, interrupting the now awkward silence.

"How?" Rosalee questioned.

"I don't know what I am. No one seems to know."

"Wait, you don't know what kind of Wesen you are? What about your parents?"

"Both Wesen obviously but I was abducted when I was little, I've only just managed to track my dad down."

"Ok so this might seem a little obvious…. But maybe… ahem, seeing you, would help?" Monroe interjected.

They all stared at her.

"Here goes" she spoke, taking a deep breath.

She Volge'd.

"Oh my" Rosalee spoke.

They all had a good knowledge of Wesen, and she was right. She wasn't anything she had seen before. Her face sparkled, like a Muse… but she was so much more beautiful than that. Her features remained relatively human- no fur, no scales… just an ethereal glow and eyes that drew you in.

She returned to her human form.

"Wow" Monroe spoke.

"Uh huh" The other two spoke in unison.

"You said you tracked down your dad? Where is he? He might be able to help" Nick spoke, desperately trying to keep it together.

"He's not like me, but he is Wesen. He works at the Precinct"

Monroe and Rosalee turned to Nick,

"Who is he?" He asked, not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Captain Renard"


	2. The Reveal

"Are you sure?" Nick questioned.

"Absolutely. No doubt about it. That's who I was going to see when I bumped into you" She replied, a slight blush filling her face at remembering their encounter.

"How can that be? The Captain is a Hexien beast" Rosalee offered.

"I know. That's pretty much all I know about him" Iris replied.

"So what now?" Monroe questioned.

"I guess we go see the Captain?" Nick spoke.

They all exchanged a glance, letting the other know that they weren't convinced that was the best idea, but they'd do it anyway.

"Lets go then"

"Good luck"

Nick and Iris left the spice shop and jumped into Nick's SUV. As they drove, Nick found he wasn't fully able to concentrate on driving towards the precinct. He found himself sneaking glances at her, he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to her, more so than he had been drawn to any other woman before.

As they pulled up outside the station, he jumped out and went round the other side to open the door for her.

"Thanks." She replied, stepping out.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"This is it. We should probably head inside" She spoke, nervousness present in her voice.

They walked inside, and upstairs towards the Captains office. Nick looked at her briefly, before knocking on the door.

"Come In" Renard called, looking up from his desk.

"Captain" Nick spoke tentatively. "This is….."

He stopped speaking, as he became aware that Iris had sat on the Captains desk, and taken his hand. She had Volge'd, as had the Captain. It was rare that he saw that side of Sean, he knew he struggled with it, and kept it hidden when possible.

"That's not possible." The Captain spoke a few minutes later, returning to human form but not letting go of her hand.

"I know, but here I am" she replied.

"What just happened?" Nick questioned, unsure what he'd just witnessed between the two of them.

"I have certain, abilities, sharing my memories and seeing the memories of others is one of them. I've just shared everything I know, and learned everything he knows." She spoke, standing up and taking a few steps back.

"What did you see?"

"Everything. I know who my mother was, I know why I'm being hunted. It all makes sense"

"Wait, hunted? You never mentioned that" Nick spoke, concerned.

"I didn't want to alarm you. I knew if I could come here and see his memories it would all fit somehow."

Nick and The Captain looked at each other briefly.

"They're hunting me because of who I am, and what I can do…. What I did."

"That's enough." Sean spoke. "That wasn't your fault."

"I know that. It makes sense now. I would hunt me down too"

"Will someone please fill me in?" Nick asked, frustrated.

She turned to face Nick.

"I can strip Wesen of their powers- make them human. That's what happened to my mother. When she gave birth to me, I took away her Wesen power and turned her human. That, combined with a Royal heritage makes me pretty dangerous to Wesen, but highly desirable to the Royal families."

"You need protecting. You should stay with me until we decide what to do" Sean spoke.

She stood next to Nick. "I want to stay with Nick"

Nick looked at her. On the one hand he couldn't wait to take her home and spend time with her. On the other, he was terrified of Seans reaction. He was her father after all.

"What, Why?" Sean questioned.

"I feel safe with him. I can't explain it."

He couldn't blame her. She'd only just met the man who'd been an absent father to her. He'd known of her existence, but had assumed she would be safer not knowing him, not knowing where she came from. Truth be told, he'd been fearful of her. She marked the beginning of a new race of Wesen, and that terrified him.

"Fine" He agreed reluctantly. "You don't take your eyes off her, not even for a second, ok?" He spoke sternly.

"Of course" Nick replied, thinking that he would in fact be unable to take his eyes off her, even if he wanted to.

As they headed for the door, she turned back briefly.

"Thank you" she spoke, before leaving his office.

Sean sat back down in his chair, taking a moment to process what had just happened. His daughter was here. _Daughte_r. He never imagined saying that word. He was a father. Of course, he'd known that for years but seeing her made it very real. He'd caught sight of some scars on her hand before and felt guilty. He knew full well those weren't from any childhood accident, they were from a hunter trying to kill her. He'd never regretted his decision, until now. How could he have been so naïve, to think they wouldn't find her? He should have looked after her, protected her. But he'd been here, fighting his own demons, his own war.

Not anymore.

It had to be about her now.

As they stepped back outside the station, she turned to him.

"Sorry, for, um just assuming you'd take me in…. back there"

"Its fine, not a problem. I just rented a new place not far from here, two bedrooms so it's actually kind of perfect."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of people screaming. Nick looked straight ahead; a man was pointing a gun right at her.

"Run, now!" he shouted, drawing his own gun.

A shot was fired, he fired back. His aim didn't let him down. The shooter was down.

He rushed over to him, disarming him.

"Who are you?" He questioned, angrily pulling on the mans jacket.

"A Grimm, with her? That cannot be allowed!" He spoke, blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder.

"Who sent you?"

Without warning, he got free from Nicks grasp, and grabbed his weapon. He placed the gun to his own head, and pulled the trigger.

"Great, just great." Nick muttered.

Sgt Wu and the Captain came running up behind him.

"You Ok Nick?" Wu questioned.

"Fine, can't say the same for him." He replied, giving Renard a knowing look.

"Nick are you ok?" Iris spoke. She had taken shelter across the street, watching the whole time.

"Im fine- what about you?"

"Fine"

"Who'se this?" Wu questioned.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Wu- just secure the area, ok?" Renard replied impatiently, placing a protective arm around Iris, leading her away.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, his concern for her increasing by the second..

"I'm fine. This is not the first time someone has tried to kill me, as you know."

"I know, but still."

"I'll be OK. I have Nick, I trust him"

He looked at her, she had a look in her eye that was unmistakable.

Nick came over.

"Take care of her, I'm going to see who our friend was, ok?" He spoke, assuming his role of Captain once again.

"I will. Let's go"

As they walked towards Nicks SUV, Renard looked on. He knew exactly what was happening, and that only more would come for her.

There was nothing he could do except protect her as best he could.

"Why are American houses so big?" she laughed as they pulled up outside Nicks new place.

"Its America, everythings big!" he replied, opening the door.

As she entered, she instantly felt at home which was strange given the place needed some serious redecoration, and furniture.

"Sorry for the mess, I moved in last week and haven't exactly had a chance to decorate"

"It's fine, really. You should see the last place I called home, makes this look like Buckingham Palace."

He smiled, she was just so, British. And sweet.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room m'Lady" he replied, teasing.

Without thinking, he took her hand. When she didn't pull away, he held on to it, leading her upstairs.

"Here" he spoke, pushing open a white door.

"Look at all this furniture- very Parisian" She smiled, admiring the antique white furniture that had come with the place. She loved anything vintage. She headed towards the huge window which was currently filling the room with light, making it even more amazing.

"Glad you like it. It was kind of, girly, for me so I took the next room" He replied, rubbing the back of his head the way he always did when he felt nervous.

She looked at him. God he was good looking. She'd never managed to have a relationship before. If they were Wesen, they were terrified she'd take their ability. If they were human, she was terrified they'd be killed for being with her. But he, he was a Grimm. Not human, not Wesen.

She walked back toward him, her face just an inch from his.

She wanted him.

He placed a hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly. Her skin began to sparkle as she tried not to Volge.

As his lips met hers, she couldn't hold out any longer. Her Volge extended all over her body, making her sparkle all over. The daylight that filled the room made her glow even more. She placed her arms around his neck, not wanting him to break this kiss, ever. His hands found their way to the small of her back, drawing her closer.

As he opened his eyes, to break the kiss he caught sight of her in full Volge. It was one of the most beautiful and amazing things he's ever seen.

"Wow" Was all he could manage to say, his brain still very much focused on kissing this amazing woman in front of him.

"Uh-huh" she replied, feeling a little love drunk.

Nicks phone rang. He answered it reluctantly.

"Nick, I've identified the shooter. Meet me at the precinct in fifteen minutes. Bring Iris with you, ok?"

"Ok Captain."

"What was that about?" She questioned thoughtfully.

"He knows who the shooter was. We gotta go back to the station" Nick replied.

"Ok"

"What did you find?" Nick asked, Iris stood behind him.

"Iris, wait outside- please. I'll have Nick fill you in, but this is technically police business."

"Ok." She replied, knowing he was doing what he thought was best.

She knew this was all just as new for him as it was for her. She wasn't bitter toward him for leaving her, she knew that he genuinely thought it was for her safety and for that, she could only admire him.

"His name is Marcus Vygotsky. He's from the Verrat"

"Wait, The Verrat? Why would they want her dead? Surely they want her on side?"

The Captain drew a deep breath.

"What?"

"Sit"

"I'll stand, thanks. What aren't you telling me?"

"The Verrat think she's a threat, because of you"

"Me? Why?"

"You're a Grimm. She has the power to turn Wesen human. Together, you're incredibly powerful."

"But we're not, together" He replied, feeling extremely uncomfortable in discussing this with him, given that he was her father as well as his Captain.

"Yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When she was born, the Royal Seer she…. Well, she saw the future or rather, a future. She saw what could happen. That's why she was taken, to try and destroy the possibility of that happening"

"Of what happening, what?" He practically shouted the last part out of sheer frustration.

"A child born from her and a Grimm. Think about it. A Grimm that can make Wesen Human? That's a lot of power. In the wrong hands, Genocide."

Nick was stunned. He genuinely couldn't think of anything to say.

"I just met her…I..I…"

"I know but I see the way she looks at you."

Nicks head was spinning. They'd just met, just shared their first kiss and now he had to think about the future- already? Children? No one was supposed to think that far ahead at this stage. He had to admit though, he had wondered what having a kid would be like, teaching them all about being a Grimm but ever fearful that something might happen to him, leaving the child alone. He knew what that was like.

"What am I meant to do?"

"I can't answer that. Im sorry."

Sgt Wu entered.

"Sorry Captain but we need you, now"

The Captain stood up from behind his desk, following Wu. As he closed the door, Nick sat down on the floor, unable to think.

"Whats wrong?" She questioned, alarmed by the fact that he was sat on the floor in the Captains Office.

He looked at her. He didn't have the strength to repeat what had just been said to him. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, and hit hard in the head. He offered her his hand.

"See for yourself"

"Nick, I…"

"It's ok"

She took his hand, and saw it all. Now she knew why he was sat here, unable to form a sentence. She broke the connection, and sat herself next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.


End file.
